


Кружка с секретом

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Спустя какое-то время после Недоапокалипсиса Кроули решил переехать к Азирафаэлю, и среди его вещей нашлась одна, которая сумела его удивить.





	Кружка с секретом

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка, подарок от чудесной амитей - https://d.radikal.ru/d32/1908/e9/20c864a3376a.png

Анафема и Ньют прибыли ровно в два пополудни, как и было уговорено. Они сами вызвались помочь разобрать коробки Кроули, раз уж он официально решил переехать к Азирафаэлю. Анафема пригласила также и мадам Трейси с сержантом Шедвеллом, но сержант отказался, а мадам Трейси хоть и согласилась, но что-то запаздывала.  
Азирафаэль был рад гостям и сразу угостил их чаем. Кроули делал вид, что он тут вообще ни при чём, и все вокруг такие радостные не по случаю его переезда. Он уже успел перетаскать внутрь растения и несколько крупногабаритных грузов из арендованного пикапа и отпустить его, несколько коробок стояли около порога, внутри и снаружи.  
Место для цветов ещё не было выбрано, так что они стояли тесной группкой на полу возле окна и пытались как могли справиться со стрессом от переезда, хотя со стороны это было не особенно заметно, лишь цепкий взгляд Кроули подмечал, что цветы волнуются и боятся. Ничего, им только на пользу.  
Ньют вызвался помочь занести коробки, Анафема ему помогала, чтобы случайно ничего не упало и не разбилось.  
Поставив статуэтку с борющимися ангелом и демоном на свободное место на одной из книжных полок, демон замер на секунду, оглядывая бедлам вокруг, словно удивляясь, откуда у него столько вещей.  
\- Это посуда! - крикнул он Ньюту, когда тот схватил большую коробку с надписью маркером "канцтовары".  
\- Хорошо, отнесу в кухню, - пропыхтел Ньют, волоча тяжёлый груз.  
\- О, я и не знал, что у тебя столько кухонной утвари, - проводил его взглядом Азирафаэль.  
\- Ну, одно время я пытался научиться готовить, чтобы развеять скуку.  
\- Правда? - радостно улыбнулся ангел.  
\- У меня ничего не получилось, - закончил Кроули, и ангел вздохнул. - Но осталась пара хороших сковородок, так что почему бы не перевезти их сюда?  
\- Надо будет их опробовать, - в предвкушении потёр руки Азирафаэль, как вдруг со стороны кухни раздался лязг и грохот. - О нет! - воскликнул в ужасе ангел, а Кроули равнодушно подивился - стоило ли так переживать за сковородки? - Ньют, ты там цел?  
Азирафаэль устремился в кухню, и Кроули последовал за ним. Всё было в относительном порядке, коробка, почти целая, стояла на полу, лишь вывалилась металлическая крышка от кастрюли.  
\- Ох, слава Богу, ты невредим! - Азирафаэль обеспокоенно ощупал Ньюта.  
\- Извините, - улыбнулся парень. - Предметы внутри были не очень аккуратно уложены.  
\- Я не так уж часто переезжаю, чтобы быть мастером в упаковке вещей, - гордо и оскорблённо ответил демон, восприняв это на свой счёт.  
\- Давайте тогда уж разберём коробку, раз мы все здесь, - вовремя предложила Анафема, чтобы не дать Ньюту сказать демону что-нибудь ещё, что можно неверно истолковать.  
Из недр коробки на свет появилось на удивление много вещей, среди них простая чёрная кружка, без каких-либо узоров или надписей. Азирафаэль достал её и задержал в руках, глядя на неё с лёгкой улыбкой.  
Кроули нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Несколько лет назад ангел подарил ему эту кружку, без особого повода, просто так. Он сказал, что увидел её в магазине и подумал, что этот оттенок глянцевого чёрного ему понравится. Кроули подарок принял, но ни разу не пил из неё, потому что не был особым фанатом чая - он не стал им даже несмотря на долгие годы проживания а Англии.  
\- Какие милые тарелочки, - произнесла Анафема, рассматривая набор красивых, явно старинных тарелок, который выглядел неполным.  
\- Подарок королевы Виктории. Это был целый сервиз, но осталась только пара тарелок.  
\- А что случилось с остальными предметами? - заинтересованно спросил Ньют, но Кроули лишь повёл плечом, не желая открывать сию тайну.  
Раздался перезвон дверного колокольчика, и Азирафаэль, поставив кружку на стол, поспешил встретить посетителя.  
\- Что ж, раз есть кружка и чайник всё ещё горячий, то просто нельзя не выпить чаю! - с энтузиазмом предложила Анафема.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я не пью чай.  
\- Тогда кофе? Или, может, какао?  
Пока Кроули пытался отказаться, девушка уже заварила ему какао, быстро подогрев воду в чайнике до кипения. Он не успел опомниться, как ему в ладони сунули горячую чёрную кружку, от которой доносился весьма приятный аромат, и только тогда Анафема оставила его в покое, отойдя помогать Ньюту.  
Со стороны входной двери доносился тихий разговор, и Кроули узнал голос мадам Трейси, которая всё-таки пришла, пусть и с опозданием. Он не особо понимал, какой помощи в вопросе таскания грузов можно ждать от немолодой женщины, но кто его спрашивал?  
Спустя полминуты кружка в его руках стала изменяться - её оттенок немного посветлел и на боку проявился то ли узор, то ли какие-то знаки. Взяв кружку за ручку, он покрутил её перед собой, стараясь не расплескать напиток, и с удивлением увидел, что на посветлевшем, теперь тёмно-сером, фоне проявились буквы, постепенно становящиеся ярче. В конечном счёте на боку горячей кружки ярко виднелась надпись в две строки крупными белыми буквами: "С любовью" и "От твоего ангела", и снизу ещё сердечко с небольшими стилизованными белыми же крылышками по бокам.  
\- Привет, моя дорогая, - к ним заглянула мадам Трейси, здороваясь с Анафемой. - Ньют, Кроули.  
Молодой человек вежливо ответил ей, а Кроули проигнорировал, даже не слыша её слов, зависнув над кружкой и этой надписью, пытаясь осмыслить масштаб происходящего.  
Было ли это случайностью? Надпись видна только тогда, когда кружка горячая. Мог ли ангел купить её случайно? Или он сделал это нарочно? Он ведь как-то странно улыбался, когда достал её из коробки...  
Размышляя, он даже не заметил, что все покинули кухню и ушли дальше разбирать его коробки. Это было довольно невежливо с его стороны, но никто и не ждал чего-то другого от демона.  
Прошло какое-то время, он затруднялся сказать, сколько именно. Несколько минут, может, больше?  
\- Кроули, что ты тут делаешь? - заглянув в кухню, спросил Азирафаэль. - У нас возникла небольшая проблема с коробкой с надписью "тёплая одежда". Оттуда раздаётся какой-то странный шум. Что там?  
Демон не ответил, полностью загипнотизированный надписью на кружке, которая продолжала нагло бросаться ему в глаза и не желала исчезать, пока кружка держала тепло от какао.  
\- Кроули? - терпеливо повторил ангел. - Что-то случилось? - заботливо спросил он и сделал шаг внутрь кухни, но снаружи раздался испуганный визг мадам Трейси, а за ним внезапная отборная ругань в исполнении Анафемы.  
Ангел встревожено обернулся и крикнул:  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Да, в целом, ну, всё нормально, не беспокойтесь, мистер Азирафаэль! - крикнул ему в ответ Ньют, и Азирафаэль снова повернулся к загипнотизированному демону.  
\- Что с тобой, Кроули? - ангел ещё раз попытался выяснить причину ступора своего свежеиспечённого соседа.  
Кроули наконец смог оторвать взгляд от кружки и молча показал ангелу бок с надписью, указав на неё пальцем свободной руки.  
\- Да? - Азирафаэль недоумевающе переводил взгляд с него на кружку. - Что-то не так?  
\- Что это? - демон сумел сосредоточиться и выдать связный вопрос.  
\- В смысле что? Это кружка, реагирующая на тепло. Я узнал про такие несколько лет назад, и идея показалась мне очаровательной. Увидев эту кружку, я решил подарить её тебе в знак своих чувств. - Ангел мягко улыбнулся, а затем вздохнул: - Но я не учёл того, что ты не пьёшь чай. Похоже, ты не видел эту надпись раньше.  
\- Не видел, но что...  
\- Мистер Азирафаэль! Нет! Не всё в порядке! Сделайте что-нибудь! - раздался вопль Ньюта, и ангел выскочил из кухни, спеша спасать добровольцев от чего-то неведомого в вещах демона.  
В пустой кухне демон снова замер, рассматривая эту злосчастную кружку, словно надеясь одним лишь пристальным взглядом разгадать все её тайны.  
Спустя несколько минут кухня вновь заполнилась шумными гостями. У Ньюта дёргался глаз, Анафема засучила рукава и направилась к раковине, чтобы отмыть руки от чего-то чёрного, похожего на порошок из принтера, мадам Трейси мило улыбалась, похоже, она повидала в жизни всякого и ничему не удивлялась.  
\- О, какая чудесная кружка, - подойдя ближе, мадам Трейси умилилась, прочтя надпись, которую трудно было не заметить.  
\- Где? - заинтересовалась Анафема и, вытирая руки полотенцем, подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. - О-о-о-о-о, это и правда чрезвычайно мило, - она улыбнулась, потом заметила сложное выражение на лице демона.  
Шутливо прикрыв рот ладонью, она склонилась ближе к Азирафаэлю и громким шёпотом произнесла:  
\- Он выглядит так, словно вы никогда не говорили ему, что любите его.  
\- Оу, - смутился ангел, растерянно посмотрев на девушку. - Оу, - повторил он ещё раз, перевёл взгляд на Кроули, на каждого из присутствующих. Теперь все гости смотрели на него, пытаясь понять причину странных звуков, что он издавал.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила мадам Трейси.  
\- Нет, ну что вы, просто... Эм... Ну, я и правда никогда не говорил ему. Зачем? Он же и так знает, - с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе ответил он. - Правда, мой дорогой?  
Кроули не ответил.  
\- Ой, да ладно! - Анафема с удивлением рассматривала ангела. - Вы же уже даже съехались! Вы просто не могли пропустить стадию с признаниями и вот это всё. Да на вас обоих прямо-таки крупными буквами написано, что вы влюблены друг в друга.  
Кроули вздрогнул от неожиданности, но прежде чем кто-то успел обернуться и заметить его испуганное лицо, взял себя в руки и вернул своё обычное пренебрежительное выражение.  
В кухне повисло неловкое молчание. Азирафаэль неуверенно улыбался, рассматривая демона, который игнорировал это, Анафема переводила недоумённый взгляд с первого на второго, мадам Трейси грустно качала головой, и только Ньют спокойно пил свой чай.  
\- Мне надо распаковать коробку с опрыскивателями, - нарочито спокойно и равнодушно произнёс Кроули и вышел из кухни, аккуратно поставив нетронутую кружку какао на стол, остальные медленно последовали за ним.  
Демон взял из кучи коробок ту, на которой было написано "стекло", и достал из неё пару десятков разномастных пластиковых опрыскивателей для растений. Выставил их в рядок на окно за растениями, услышав их облегчённый радостный шелест. Раз уж хозяин озаботился перевезти и эти штуки, значит, он не собирается уничтожать их прямо сейчас.  
\- Радуйтес-с-с-сь, пока можете, - едва слышно угрожающе прошептал он.  
Работа по распаковке продолжилась, Анафема и Ньют делали вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Мадам Трейси отвела за рукав Азирафаэля в сторонку и что-то тихонько ему втолковывала, и Кроули кожей ощущал на себе их пристальные взгляды, пытаясь не покрываться из-за этого мурашками.  
Анафема добралась до коробки с надписью "яды" и коряво нарисованным знаком биологической опасности, с сомнением нахмурилась, но затем, вспомнив, что надписи никогда не совпадают с содержимым, уверенно полезла внутрь. В коробке оказалось несколько аккуратно сложенных, с виду совсем новых, комплектов постельного белья, из великолепного чёрного шёлка. Вытащив их, она уверенно направилась к лестнице наверх, где, как она знала, находилась спальня Азирафаэля, но он её остановил, показав рукой в сторону задней части магазина на первом этаже.  
\- Гостевая спальня там, Кроули будет жить в ней, - объяснил он.  
Анафема снова смерила недоумённым взглядом их обоих по очереди, пробормотав себе под нос:  
\- Да что с вами не так?.. - но послушно пошла в указанном направлении.  
Кроули не заметил, как рядом с ним образовался Ньют. Он так и таскался везде со своей кружкой чая, чем начинал раздражать демона.  
\- Вы что, поругались? - тихо спросил парень, потягивая чай и не мешая сидевшему на корточках Кроули копаться в небольшой коробке с интригующей пометкой "П.Д.В.Н.С.", полной аудиокассет и CD-дисков, которые были пока что избавлены от участи превращения в "Best of Queen".  
\- В смысле? С кем? - не понял Кроули.  
\- С Азирафаэлем. Этот странный разговор, и теперь оказывается, что он поселил тебя в отдельной спальне. У вас что-то не ладится? Вы уверены, что это лучший момент, чтобы съезжаться?  
\- Эм, а где же мне ещё спать? - нахмурился демон, не улавливая в полной мере сути вопроса. - Спальня ангела занята ангелом, очевидно, я буду спать в другом месте. Гостевая спальня идеально подходит, нужно только привести её в порядок.  
\- Оу, - Ньют выглядел озадаченным и сбитым с толку. - Эм... Но, а как же... - Ньют оглянулся и, наклонившись ближе и понизив голос, неуверенно спросил: - А как же... секс?  
\- Какой секс? - удивился Кроули. - Мы с ангелом просто друзья.  
\- Друзья? - переспросил Ньют, не веря своим оттопыренным ушам. - Но... Вы же... Как же...  
Кроули это всё надоело, и он вдруг вскочил и, используя весь свой актёрский талант, воскликнул:  
\- Я вдруг понял, что забыл кое-что важное. Очень! Съезжу, заберу, а то новые хозяева решат, что это теперь принадлежит им. Я быстро!  
Помахав рукой, он торопливо вышел и, сев за руль Бентли, рванул с места.  
Азирафаэль подошёл к двери и расстроено смотрел ему вслед.  
\- Мне кажется, мы всё испортили, - осторожно начала Анафема, подходя к нему ближе. - Мне жаль.  
\- О нет, это не ваша вина, - возразил ангел. - Думаю, я сам в этом виноват. Я просто не думал, что существует необходимость озвучивать столь очевидные вещи. - Он покачал головой и потёр лоб. - Что же теперь делать?  
\- Полагаю, вам надо просто сесть и спокойно обо всём поговорить, - рассудительно заметила мадам Трейси. - А нам, наверное, пора. Не стоит вам мешать, когда он вернётся.  
\- Да, пожалуй. Ой! - спохватилась Анафема. - Мы же не успели вручить подарок.  
\- Подарок? - обрадовался Азирафаэль и улыбнулся. - Нам? Но зачем?  
\- Ну, вроде как на новоселье. Ничего особенного, просто... - Анафема порылась в своей сумке, брошенной на одно из кресел, и выудила большую красивую фоторамку с вычурным оформлением, идеально подходящую для того, чтобы стоять где-нибудь на каминной полке с фотографией счастливого семейства. - Вот. Подумала, может, вы захотите сделать фото и поставить в рамку на память об этом дне.  
\- О, это так чудесно, - ангел с благодарностью принял подарок. - Спасибо вам большое.  
\- Тогда мы пойдём.  
Обняв всех по очереди, Азирафаэль проводил гостей и остался один среди не до конца разобранных коробок, в ожидании возвращения Кроули. Он хотел было закончить с распаковкой, но, поколебавшись, не стал этого делать. Неизвестно, что надумает Кроули, сбежав так неожиданно прямо посреди своего, так сказать, новоселья. Вдруг он решит всё отменить? А если не решит, то лучше они завершат это дело вместе.  
Поставив пока что пустую фоторамку на видное место на полке, он прошёл в кухню и остановился, рассматривая кружку, которая успела остыть и стать снова однотонно чёрной, спрятав свой секрет.  
Мадам Трейси открыла ему величайшую тайну, в которой на самом деле ничего особо таинственного - другой человек не узнает о твоих чувствах, если ты ему не скажешь. А он просто не говорил. Потому что они никогда подобное не обсуждали. Потому что полагал, что это очевидно. Потому что думал, что Кроули, конечно же, знает. Как он мог не знать?  
С другой стороны, как он мог узнать, если ангел никогда не говорил ему об этом?  
Обняв кружку ладонями, он размышлял, стоит вылить какао и помыть её, или разогреть и выпить самому? Демон всё равно не любит какао и не станет его пить, когда вернётся.  
Пальцы Азирафаэля сжались. Он вернётся. Обязательно. Какие бы размолвки между ними не происходили, он всегда возвращался, а в этот раз они даже не поругались, ничего не случилось, кроме признания со стороны молчаливой кружки.  
Прошло довольно много времени, задумчивый Азирафаэль так и не пришёл к какому-то решению, когда послышался звон колокольчика от двери. В волнении он вышел из кухни, прихватив с собой и какао, и увидел, как Кроули роется в одной из больших коробок.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Азирафаэль осторожно.  
\- Ищу глобус, - ответил Кроули.  
\- Глобус?  
\- Ага.  
\- Зачем тебе глобус?  
\- Что значит "зачем мне глобус"? - развернувшись на корточках, с высокомерным недоумением переспросил Кроули и приподнял левую бровь. - О, ты всё таскаешься с этой кружкой, - нарочито равнодушно заметил он и развернулся обратно к коробке. - Да где же он... - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Только теперь он наконец снял очки и убрал их в карман, даже не подумав этого делать, пока в магазине были гости. Вокруг него высились стопки бумаги и разные канцелярские принадлежности, что он вытащил из коробки в ходе поисков.  
\- А зачем тебе столько канцтоваров? - не удержался от ещё одного вопроса Азирафаэль, чем заслужил ещё один недоумённый гордый взгляд от демона.  
\- Я же как-то писал все эти отчёты о проделанной во имя Ада работе. Как это делать без бумаги и ручки?  
\- Но теперь нас вроде как уволили, отчёты больше не надо писать, - резонно возразил ангел.  
\- О, и правда, - Кроули окинул озадаченным взглядом листки бумаги. - Зачем я тогда это всё тащил? - он стал складывать всё обратно.  
\- Эм, эта кружка... - следя за его действиями, начал Азирафаэль, не зная, что говорить, и вспоминая все те советы, что успела ему надавать мадам Трейси. - Ты знаешь, она... Эм... Я её купил, потому что...  
\- Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас? - вздохнув, Кроули поднялся и оставил в покое коробку с пометкой маркером "глобус". Азирафаэль с удивлением воззрился на надпись и подумал про себя, зачем Кроули ищет какой-то предмет в коробке с соответствующим названием?  
Кроули проследил за его взглядом и тоже заметил надпись.  
\- А, точно!  
Хлопнув себя по лбу, он прошёл между коробками, рассматривая надписи, и залез в ту, на которой было написано "тайные вещи из сейфа".  
\- Вот он! - довольно произнёс он, доставая глобус и ища взглядом, куда бы его поставить. Заметил пустую фоторамку, но ничего не сказал об этом.  
\- Зачем ты вообще неправильно подписал коробки? - поинтересовался Азирафаэль.  
Кроули криво улыбнулся:  
\- Иначе было бы слишком скучно, разве нет? Ты только представь - берёшь в руки коробку, на которой написано "шоколад", открываешь, а внутри - шоколад. Пф-ф-ф-ф, это же просто ужасно предсказуемо и уныло. Что может быть хуже?  
Азирафаэль нахмурился:  
\- Не вижу ничего плохого в шоколаде, - затем опомнился и выставил перед собой правую руку ладонью вперёд, держа кружку в левой. - Нет, нет, ты меня не заболтаешь! Не пытайся меня отвлечь. - Он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь храбрости. - Я действительно хочу поговорить об этом прямо сейчас, - решительно сказал он.  
\- Тогда мне надо выпить, - пробурчал демон.  
\- Какао? - с хитрой улыбкой предложил Азирафаэль, протягивая ему злосчастную кружку.  
Кроули закатил глаза, но, оставив на столике глобус, подошёл и взял из его рук кружку. Прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и нагреть её силой воли, и совсем скоро вновь стала медленно проявляться та надпись, что недавно ввела его в такой недостойный демона ступор.  
Теперь он мог почти спокойно смотреть на неё, и даже отпить какао из кружки.  
На изумлённый взгляд ангела он ответил, словно оправдываясь:  
\- Раз я теперь здесь живу, то придётся хоть иногда пить это дурацкое какао.  
Ангел не сдержал широкой улыбки и облегчённого вздоха. Он никуда не уйдёт, он останется здесь.  
\- Я рад, что ты не передумал насчёт переезда.  
\- Да ладно, куда я денусь от тебя, - безуспешно стараясь скрыть смущение, пожал плечами демон.  
\- Извини, что раньше не говорил тебе этого, - решив не отступать, продолжил Азирафаэль. Кроули промолчал, сосредоточенный на какао, которого уже осталась половина кружки. - Я думал, что ты знаешь. Был уверен. Мне казалось, это нечто само собой разумеющееся, и глупо говорить о том, что ты и так знаешь.  
\- Нет, я не знал, - после небольшой паузы ответил Кроули. - Даже не подозревал. В общем-то, даже не смел надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь у меня будет повод начать так думать.  
\- Но почему?! - изумился Азирафаэль.  
\- Потому что ты ангел, а я демон? - рассматривая обнажившееся дно кружки, ответил Кроули, избегая встречаться с Азирафаэлем глазами. - Непрощаемый, отрёкшийся от Света ужасный монстр. Такого нельзя... любить.  
Азирафаэль нахмурился.  
\- Ох, дорогой мой... Я никогда тебя таким не видел. Для меня ты всегда был другим.  
\- Оу.  
Похоже, это поставило Кроули в тупик.  
\- Я не могу в нескольких словах объяснить тебе прямо сейчас, какой ты для меня, но если ты дашь мне шанс, я покажу тебе, - пообещал Азирафаэль, подходя ближе, только теперь перестав опасаться спугнуть демона откровенным разговором.  
Кроули кивнул.  
\- А пока что, если ты не против, давай сделаем фото? Нам подарили рамку, чтобы увековечить этот день в памяти.  
Согласившись, Кроули достал смартфон и включил селфи-камеру. Покосился на стоящего рядом ангела и сам придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы они оба помещались в кадр. Ангел придвинулся ещё ближе.  
\- Мне надо улыбаться, или что? - по привычке съязвил демон, корча рожицы и делая подряд несколько кадров с разными выражениями лица.  
Ангел покосился на него и нежно улыбнулся.  
\- Я не буду требовать от тебя "правильного" выражения лица. Просто подумай о том, что мы наконец-то вместе, живём в одном доме, и будем делать это так долго, как нам захочется.  
Этот совет подействовал, и получилось отличное фото, где ангел с лёгкой улыбкой неотрывно смотрит на демона, на чьём лице написано недоверчивое изумление и что-то похожее на радость.  
\- Ну, что там получилось? - ангел с любопытством заглянул в телефон, рассматривая фото. - Отлично. Надо напечатать.  
\- Думаешь? - с сомнением спросил демон.  
\- Уверен!  
\- Да! Надо узнать, где тут поблизости фотоателье.  
\- Зачем? Тут напечатаем.  
\- Но у меня нет принтера.  
\- Теперь есть!  
Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и на полу перед ними появился новенький цветной принтер, который сразу же начал печатать отправленную ему фотографию, не обращая внимания на не подключенный провод.  
Донельзя довольный Азирафаэль тут же схватил фото и принялся вставлять его в рамку.  
\- Надо позвонить Анафеме, рассказать, что всё хорошо, чтобы она не переживала.  
\- Я могу просто скинуть ей фото, и она всё поймёт, - предложил Кроули, которому больше не хотелось в этот день общаться с кем-то кроме ангела.  
\- Чудесная идея.  
Кроули отправил Анафеме фотографию, что они напечатали, и ещё пару сделанных перед ней, где он дурачился. К его удивлению, ответ пришёл моментально и содержал мало букв, но много восклицательных знаков, сердечек и смайликов.  
\- Что там? - спросил Азирафаэль, услышав сигнал оповещения о сообщении.  
\- О, она очень рада.  
Кроули показал ответ девушки Азирафаэлю, но тот лишь нахмурил брови, рассматривая непонятные значки. Вздохнув, Кроули решил, что пора научить ангела пользоваться современными телефонами, но это потом. Пока что они просто попробуют в свой первый вечер вместе выяснить, каково это - жить под одной крышей друг с другом, для начала разобравшись с его бесчисленными коробками с вещами.


End file.
